


One Shots KuroYachi

by Aradia_morningstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_morningstar/pseuds/Aradia_morningstar
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 10





	One Shots KuroYachi

For Yachi that Kuroo will start the actions first was something very normal for her and she is grateful that it is so, since with her shyness she could not be the first one to start a hug or a kiss, but lately she has been wondering.  
What would happen if she started the kisses or hugs?  
A kiss would be very embarrassing, because she could refuse that kiss, which she never does, it would be the biggest embarrassment and she doesn't want to die from it. The best thing would be a hug, as she had to go to Kuroo's house to look at some papers that the coach gave them, because she would take advantage of it and try to give her the best hug.  
She put on a black tracksuit with a white shirt (I know it's Karasuno's tracksuit, but as I said before she lives in Tokyo and goes to Nekoma), took a small backpack where she put her manager's notebook and a small case with pens.  
She went downstairs and left a note in the kitchen where she explained to her mother that she would be late, that she had to do managerial things. After having left the note in the fridge she went to the entrance, put on her shoes and took the keys, when she left she locked the door, when she started her way she took the phone out of her pocket.  
Whatsapp :  
Yachi: Kuroo just left the house, see you in 5 minutes, go get ready for endless hours of work and boredom.  
Kuroo : With you I don't think I'm bored Hitoka-chan, besides we are alone Kitten.  
Yachi blushed when she saw the last thing her boyfriend put on, put away the phone and continued walking.  
When she arrived at Kuroo's house, she stopped and before ringing the bell she went over her plan, any time Kuroo rested she would come over and hug him. Having his plan well memorized, he rang the bell and waited, listening for steps to come.  
The door opened and she saw no one, she went inside and took off her shoes, the door closed behind her and she turned to see her boyfriend smiling.  
-Surprise Kitten!!!!!  
-Hello Kuro.-She said not very cheerful  
He approached and took her chin with his hand and kissed her, she put her hands in his hair while Kuroo put his free hand on Yachi's back, they separated because of the lack of air.  
-Now it's better, isn't it?  
-This is what I call a welcome.  
-I have another concept of welcome, but it will be another time. He winked at her and she blushed when she understood what he meant, he gave her a little tap on the shoulder and they went to Kuroo's room, when she entered she left her little backpack on the floor while he took off his jacket and put it in the closet, they filled the whole table with papers, notebooks and pens.  
Yachi was nervous, she finished half an hour ago, she would give up her hugging plan if more than an hour and a half passed.  
Kuroo finished, it took them forty minutes since Yachi had arrived. Kuroo sat far away from the table and leaned his back and head against the wall, Yachi got up and went straight to where he was. When Kuroo arrived he looked worried, as she was flushed and the first thing he thought was that she had a cold.  
-Kitten, are you all right? He asked without moving from there.  
Yachi sat astride her and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving her hands behind Kuroo's back, she rested her head on his shoulder. Kuroo reciprocated by hugging Yachi's back and kissing her cheek.  
When she raised her head to look into his eyes, he kissed her lips and was leaving kisses until he reached the neck and began to kiss and nibble, Yachi could only release sighs. Kuroo reached the area of the shoulders and decided to leave a mark where the shoulder meets the neck, kissed and sucked that area, Yachi gave small moans, until Kuroo gave a small bite.  
-Kuroo!  
That was the biggest moan I've ever heard, at that moment Kuroo stopped, Yachi rested his head on his shoulder.  
-That was the best hug ever," said Kuroo as a smile appeared on his face.  
The two of them came to the same conclusion, it was better if she started the hugs.


End file.
